Samurai of the Old West
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to/during A Fiery Romance. Pam, Savio, and Pythor ask Rango and Rattlesnake Jake for help on retrieving the feather they needed, but the Snake King gets jealous when the Grim Reaper of the Old West gets flirty with Pam. Everyone belongs to their proper owners, but Pam is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Samurai of the Old West**

**Summary: **A Ninjago/Rango fanfic taking place during "A Fiery Romance". Pam, Savio, and Pythor end up in Mud of the Old West and ask Rango and Rattlesnake Jake for help on retrieving the feather they needed. And the Snake King gets a little jealous when the Grim Reaper of the Old West gets flirty with Pam. I only own Pam; everyone belongs to his/her proper owners.

**Ch.1: A Mariachi Welcome**

After jumping out of the portal, Pam opened her eyes to find herself in a vast desert with the hot desert sun shining above them.

"_Ai carumba_!" she then heard Savio groan. "I know that the rainforest where I am from is always warm, but this heat is too unbearable. I _knew _I should've brought some moisturizer."

"Well," Pythor replied, "I fortunately know a spell that will keep us cool in this blasted heat." His head-gem then started to glow after he closed his eyes, and a silver bubble appears over the trio before vanishing. Pam and Savio sighed with content as they suddenly felt cool.

"Now that's more like it," Pam said. "Now we'll be able to find this Rattlesnake Jake no problem. To find him, we have to find his brother. Right, Savio?"

"_Si_, Pamela," the boa answered. "From what I have heard, Sheriff Rango lives in this town called Mud. It used to be called Dirt before the sheriff brought water to the town."

"And how can we—" Pythor was about to ask him a question when he stopped suddenly. "Wait…do you two hear that?" They stood quiet and listened...music. _Mariachi _music.

"Where's that music coming from?" Pam asked.

"It sounds like it's…over there," Pythor answered, pointing to the right dune. The three of them then went over to the other side of it, staying close together so as to not leave the comfort of their bubble.

When they got there, they were surprised to find that the music _is _coming from a mariachi band…of owls! Seriously, they're a group of four owls dressed like mariachi musicians playing instruments to make lovely Latin music. What's even more interesting is that they're the same size as our trio.

"Uh, this is new," Pam said with wide eyes of awe.

"I guess I must have shrunk us so we do not step on any shorter inhabitants," Pythor stated. Savio nodded in agreement as the mariachi owls turned to them and stopped their music abruptly.

"Oh, sorry," Pam said to them quickly. "We didn't mean to interrupt your playing."

"Oh, no need to apologize, _senorita_," the owl with the guitar answered. "We just weren't expecting to have a human girl and two snakes as an audience…and ones of _our _size, no less."

"Yeah, this is kinda new to us too," Pythor replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Um, excuse us, sirs," Pam then asked, "but do you know where we can find Sheriff Rango of Mud?" The guitar owl smiled at her in reply.

"But of course, _senorita_," he answered before pointing down to the west. "Just head for the town of Mud which is just a few miles from here. Then look for the building with the Sheriff sign hanging above the doorway. You can't miss it."

"Thanks for your help," she replied before she and her two snake companions headed down west. As they left, the mariachi owls began to play some Latin music as the guitarist began to narrate:

"And so, the young _senorita_, whom we know refer to as the Snake Maiden because of her two snake companions, heads out for the town of Mud, home to the famous Sheriff Rango. It is for certain that the mysterious trio is seeking his assistance for wanting to find him. But is it his help they seek…or his demise?"

"It's his help, thank you very much!" Pythor called after them before turning to Pam and lowering his voice to a whisper. "What are they doing?"

"It must be a ballad they're doing," she answered. "I hear some bands do that a lot." They then ignored the mariachi owls as their leader resumed narrating:

"So the Snake Maiden and her two snake companions head for the town of Mud, seeking the help of its Sheriff Rango. But what trouble do they have that they seek his aid? That is a mystery we that is to be revealed in the near future."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Waiting for the Sheriff **

It wasn't long before our trio spotted a town with a lake right beside it. Not only can they tell by the lake that they've reached Mud; there's also a sign in front of them that says "Welcome to Mud" with the word _Dirt_ crossed out.

"We've made it," Pam said to Pythor and Savio. "Next up, Sheriff Rango."

"I just hope he's still there and not at another town," Savio said as they approached the town. "I'd hate for our trip to be for nothing."

"Savio, you need to be patient," Pythor stated. "If Sheriff Rango is someplace else, we will just have to wait for his return."

"In this hot weather? Are you kidding me?"

"Savio, in case you've forgotten, we have this bubble around us, and this town has a lake," Pam stated matter-of-factly. "Plus, towns like this always has a saloon like in those Western movies."

"I just hope _this _saloon can handle a human girl with two snakes," Pythor stated.

The town they've entered was like any other town in a Western movie…well, except for the townspeople being anthromorphic animals. And let's just say some of them don't look so…normal. Pythor practically got chills going up and down his long spine when they passed a bird with an arrow in his eye and sticking out the back of his head. How anyone could survive _that _is beyond him.

Soon the group reached the jail with the Sheriff sign hanging above the doorway. Pam couldn't help but think that it looks brand new; could be a new coat of paint because it was getting chipped.

"This is it," Pythor said before slithering up to the door and knocking on it.

"Come in," a male voice answered. The Anacondrai then opened the door and entered, followed by Pam and Savio. The three of them then saw that there are only two others inside the jail/office. One is a little black cactus mouse with large yellow eyes and a school uniform and hat dusting the bench. The other is a raven with a bright-colored poncho, a wide-brimmed hat, and a crutch sitting at the desk and looking over some papers. He then turned to the three newcomers with gentle eyes before they became wide with surprise as well as the mouse's.

"Yes, I know," Pam said to them quickly. "This is the first time that you've seen a human of your size with two large snakes. But we came here looking for Sheriff Rango? We need his help." The raven then calmed down and spoke to them in like a Native American.

"Sheriff out. Deputy Wounded Bird watch in his place." Pythor figured that he's calling himself Wounded Bird and cleared his throat.

"Well, do you know when he'll return?"

"He should be back in a couple of hours at the most," the little mouse answered, her fear leaving her eyes. "You're welcome to wait for them here if ya like."

"_Gracias_, little one," Savio replied before they heard a slight rumble. They all turned to Pythor who blushed and looked away with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Uh, hehe…sorry about that."

"Uh, do you mind if we wait at the saloon?" Pam then asked the two in charge of the office.

"Not at all," Wounded Bird answered. "Should Sheriff return early, we tell him you here."

"Thanks," Pam replied, and the three of them headed for the saloon, which is only a couple of yards from them.

As they approached the building, the trio could hear Western music coming from inside. But upon entering the swinging doors, it stopped to have the occupants of said saloon stop what they were doing and turning to them with slight suspicion. Pythor would have spoken up, but Pam placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. Taking her hint, he and Savio followed her inside and found an empty table where they sat down. Once they have, everyone else in the saloon resumed with their business, including the music.

"I don't like the way they looked at us," Savio whispered to Pythor.

"Just ignore them and act natural," he whispered back as a fat toad walked up to them.

"What can I get for ya?" he asked. Pam can tell that he's trying to act natural despite her snake comrades.

"Can you tell us what your special is please?" she asked, trying to stay calm as well.

"Today's lunch special is sausage 'n' mashed potatoes with biscuits 'n' gravy at the side." She then turned to her friends who nodded with smiles.

"We'll have three orders of that please," she then said to the toad. "And, uh, what do you have for drinks?"

"Water, cactus juice, 'n' we just squeezed us some apple cider from some apples transferred here."

"I'll have some of that cider then."

"Just some water for me, _gracias_," Savio then added.

"I will try some of that cactus juice," Pythor then said. "Sounds interesting."

"Comin' right up." And the toad left to make their orders. Pam then turned to her snake friends.

"Well," Pythor said to her, "I'd say that went well."

"Yeah, they seemed okay with someone like coming here," Pam said to them before going into thought. "Wonder why though…"

That was when she felt it, a strange chill going down her spine like someone was watching her without her noticing. Someone in the shadows watching her with eyes glowing with fire looking deeply into her soul to make her blood run cold…Where is that feeling coming from?

"Well, howdy there, lil' lady," a voice with an Australian accent greeted her as a scaly hand rested itself on the table beside hers. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' in a place like this?" She looked up to see that it's a Gila monster in a white sleeveless shirt, brown pants with suspenders, a black Derby hat, and a cigar butt in his mouth. He was looking at her with flirty eyes, making her uncomfortable and by the looks of it annoying Pythor. But she didn't let that bother her.

"Waiting for someone," she answered flatly as she turned away like a snob. "We have business here that's none of _yours_." The Gila monster just smirked at her, making Pythor and Savio uneasy.

"Really?" he asked, breathing in his cigar before taking it out and breathing out a ring of smoke. "Well, my boys 'n' I can offer ya some…entertainment while you're waitin'." Pam held in the urge to gag from the foul smell before turning to him calmly and standing up slowly, showing that she's slightly shorter than the lizard.

"Sounds tempting," she answered with a smirk before plucking the cigar out of his claws, "but I'm not that kind of girl." And on that note, she shoved the burnt end of the butt into his eye, making him back away while crying out and cursing loudly. Pythor and Savio gapped with shock, their bottom jaws practically falling down towards the table.

"Oh, dear…"

"Girl, I can't believe you did that…" The Gila monster practically looked up at her with an angry growl as everyone in the saloon watched with surprise.

"Why, ya little—" he started as he stormed towards her.

"HI-YA!" Pam delivered a ninja kick into his gut, sending him crashing onto a table where a burrowing owl in a suit and hat, a one-eared rabbit, and a horned toad were having their card game. She winced slightly as the three card players stumbled back and the Gila monster crashed onto the table, smashing it to pieces.

"Sorry about your game, gentlemen," she then said, taking out her sais and twirling around like a Western gunslinger, earning some oohs and ahhs from the critters watching her before taking a fighting stance. "But like I told Blubber Butt here, I'm _not _that kind of girl." The Gila monster then stumbled up to his feet angrily…only for his face to become pale and fear to plaster all over his ugly mug.

Pam blinked with surprise. What's up with him all of a sudden?

"Uh, sorry 'bout that, miss," he then stuttered with a tip of his hat. "I promise it won't happen again." Then he ran out of the saloon like the devil was after him (one can only wish).

"Huh," she said, lowering her sais with confusion. "Wonder what that was all about?" She then turned to Pythor and Savio…and saw that they have scared looks on their faces. "Guys? What's wrong?" That was when she felt it again, that someone's-watching-me feeling before the Gila monster interrupted her. Uh-oh…

"There's someone bigger than Blubber Butt behind me, isn't there?" she asked with a slight gulp. They nodded in reply, and she turned around. Behind her stood a large Diamondback rattlesnake with eyes glowing with fire, a black hat casting a shadow over them to make them glow more, belts of ammo on his coils, and a silver Gatling gun for a tail.

"Uh, boy…" was all she could say as he looked down at her and spoke up to her in a dark voice.

"You alrigh' there, little lady?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Grim Reaper Vs. Snake King **

"Wh-Wh-Whoa…" The rattlesnake just rolled his eyes with a mix of amusement and annoyance before repeating his question to Pam.

"I said, 'You alrigh' there, little lady'?" Pam quickly shook her head to clear it.

"Uh, yeah," she answered with a slight gulp. "I, uh…I just needed to sit down." Pythor quickly got up his courage at those words.

"Don't worry, Pamela," he said as he started to rise from his chair. "I—"

"Here, let me," the rattler said, pulling Pam's chair out for her with his tail.

"Oh," she replied with a slight blush. "Uh, thanks."

"My pleasure," the rattler replied with a smile as she then sat down. Pythor then gawked in shock and disbelief. Pam blushes around him, so why _this _guy now?

_He's trying to steal away my girl!_ He was about to give the rattler a severe sitting-down when the toad walked up to their table with a mug.

"Sorry 'bout that, miss," he said to her as he handed her the mug. "We should've warned ya to stay clear o' Bad Bill. Then again, that was mighty impressive."

"Thanks," Pam replied, taking a sip from the mug. "Course, I could've finished him off if _he _hadn't butted in." She then thumbed at Jake with an annoyed look, but he only gave an amused snort in reply.

"Yer welcome," he muttered with a flirty smirk. Pam just looked away with an annoyed blush. Pythor then growled in his throat, not liking this guy for hitting on his angel.

"You obviously don't know who this knight in shinin' armor of yers is," the toad said to Pam.

"Should I have?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"He's Rattlesnake Jake," the burrowing owl said to her.

If only you were there to see their reactions, reader. Pam spat out her cider in shock. Pythor nearly fainted backed into his seat. And Savio…I think his eyes went bigger than the toad's on that one.

"WHAT?!" The rattler simply chuckled at their reaction.

"Guess my reputation precedes me again." Pam only looked away from him again with a red face.

"I can't believe I didn't note the eyes…" she muttered to herself. Jake only placed his rattle on her shoulder gently.

"Hey, don't go beatin' yerself up there," he assured her. "Ya just got caught up in the heat of the moment." Pythor then clenched his fists with a snarl as Pam just smiled up at him gratefully. That other snake _is _trying to steal away his girl.

A thought then came to him, and he smiled evilly before his head-gem started glowing. A nearby spittoon then floated up above Jake's head before turning over and dumping it all over his hat, catching the poor diamondback by surprise.

"Gah!" he roared, throwing his wet hat off. "Oh, what in blazin'—" Pam turned with surprise to see an evil grin on Pythor's face.

"Pythor…" she hissed in a threatening tone. His grin turned to a frown, shocked at her reaction towards him.

"What?" She just rolled her eyes with a groan before getting up and picking up his hat and shaking it to get the stuff off.

"You okay, Jake?" she asked, handing it back to him. He took it with a smile before placing it back on his head.

"Yeah, thanks," he answered, "but how the blazes did that happen?" Pam then turned to Pythor with a glare.

"I think I might have a good idea," she answered in a not-so-happy tone. Pythor gulped nervously, not liking that look. But before anyone could say anything…

"Buford, is everything alright in here? I saw Bad Bill run out of town like a hawk was after him." The group then turned to see that it was a chameleon dressed in Western sheriff attire.

"No need to worry, Rango," Jake then said to him with a sly smile. "I took o' that." The chameleon turned to him with surprise before giving him a glare.

"Jake, ya better not have tried to kill 'im…"

"Relax, brother," the rattler assured him with a wave of his tail. "All I did was give 'im the stare-down. 'Sides, he was botherin' the lil' lady here." He nodded his head to Pam, who turned to him with confusion.

"Wait," she said to him. "_You're _Sheriff Rango…Rattlesnake Jake's brother?"

"Well, we're not _technically _related by flesh 'n' blood, lil' missy," Rango explained, "but we like to _think _of each other as brothers."

"I guess that makes a lot of sense when you think about it," she replied after a bit of thought.

"By the way, ma'am," Rango said to her, "my deputy Wounded Bird and Priscilla told me that a lady with two snakes was askin' for me. Would that be you?"

"Yeah, that's right," she answered. "We came here to ask for your help and Jake's. Can we discuss this at the table?" With a nod from the two reptiles, they joined Pythor and Savio at said furniture to discuss their business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: Origin of the Grim Reaper**

While having lunch (all on Jake much to Pythor's annoyance), Pam and her companions told Jake and Rango about their reason for coming here: who they are; where they're from; and their quest for the hawk feather. Sure, the two of them wouldn't have believed them except for two things. One, Jake can tell when one's lying, and they're _certainly _not lying. And two, how else would you explain a human and two snakes being the same size as the town's critters instead of giant size?

"So you came here hoping that Jake here would shoot down a hawk for its feather for some cure?" asked Rango, taking a sip of his cactus juice.

"That's right," Pam answered. "I know it's dangerous, Jake, but…we need that feather to make the cure for Garmadon. It's for his son Lloyd; I'm sure _you _must know what it's like."

_Yeah, right_, Pythor thought to himself as he took a small bite of his biscuit.

"I do as a matter of fact, Pam," Jake said, bringing his rattle up to his coils to look down at it. "I had a father once…my girl Old Scythe is all I have left to remember him by now." This caught Pythor's interest, and he turned to the larger snake with confusion.

"Why do you say that?"

"It was pretty long time ago," he answered with a sigh, "back when I was just startin' out as a teenager. My mother just had a baby girl, and I was asked to be the one to name her. But 'fore I could come up with one, a hawk attacked our home."

"_Ai carumba_!" Savio gasped, dropping his fork with a bit of mashed potatoes on it. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, 'n' my father tried to fight 'im off," Jake answered, not looking up from his gun. "He was the best gunslinger I've know; he had his rattler replaced with a gun so as to protect the loved ones around 'im. He fought back against the hawk to protect us, and all I could do for him was protect my mother 'n' sister like he asked me to. We hide in a locked room until the fight was over. When it was, the hawk flew off like the coward like he is, his eye taken out from my father's venomous fang."

"What about your dad?" Pam asked, although she might have a pretty good idea what the answer will be. She felt she was right when Jake winced in reply.

"He…he wasn't so lucky. Cursed monster did a serious number on 'im; practically ripped his gun clean off his tail like cooked pasta. Before he died, I vowed to follow in his coil tracks 'n' become a gunslinger myself. After he passed away, I had that gun replace _my _rattle to commemorate his memory, and I've kept on practicing with her until I've handled her as well as he had.

"But things got worse after he left us. After his death, my mother, my sister whom I've named Glidin' Gold, and myself stayed with some Native American friends of my parents; that's where I trained with my father's gun. Although the chief took care of us like a second father, some of the males in the tribe would try to have their way with Mother and Glidin' Gold, forcing me to try 'n' kill 'em myself. I remember this one punk like Bill who tried to…ya know…to Glidin' Gold. Chief and I stopped 'im, and he had me kill 'im as a death sentence…for harming the family of a late friend…"

"Is that why you followed the path of an outlaw," Pythor asked in awe, "and why you came to be the Grim Reaper of the Old West?" Pain shot through his heart when Jake nodded in answer. The poor rattler had it rough as a teenager. The Snake King even regretted dumping that spittoon on him despite his jealousy towards him over Pam's affections. Sure, he was making moves on her, but…_still_!

"I'm so sorry, Jake," Pam said to him softly, placing a comforting hand on his rattle that made Pythor wince with regretful pain again. "I understand if you don't—"

"No, I have my fears now," Jake said firmly. "Even though hawk eat snakes, I'm ain't no kid no more to be scared of 'im. Somethin' my dad would've wanted."

"Well, if yer goin' out there 'n' doin' somethin' crazy, Jake," Rango said to him firmly, "then I'm puttin' together a posse to back ya up." Jake then gave the chameleon a firm glare.

"Yer _not _draggin' yer girlfriend into this."

"Don't worry; Beans is really good with a rifle." Jake sighed with a groan.

"Fine, but if she gets into one of her freeze spells, I'm not getting' blamed for her gettin' hurt." The others blinked at the two "brothers" in reply.

"Beans?" asked Pythor. Rango shrugged with a slight chuckle.

"Her daddy liked his baked beans."

"Thank goodness he didn't name her Asparagus," Savio muttered to himself.

"Savio!" Pythor and Pam snapped at him simultaneously. After the boa winced at their scolding, the girl turned to Jake hopefully.

"So you'll help us?" Jake smiled at her kindly.

"For you, darlin', I'd slither into the darkest part o' the Black Pit 'n' back out again without so much as breakin' a sweat." Pam smiled at these words.

"Oh, thank you, Jake," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're the best." Pythor felt pain shoot through his heart at the sight of his angel embracing another snake.

"Yes…the best…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: Departure of the Posse**

A short while later, Rango and Jake have their posse all set up for their quest for the hawk's feather. It is made up of twelve members, counting Pam, Pythor, Savio, Rango, and Jake. The sixth member is Rango's girlfriend Beans, a desert iguana with red curly hair and a blue dress. The other six members are: the crow Wounded Bird; the bird with the arrow in his eye named Bull's Eye; the one-eared rabbit named Doc; a long-haired mouse named Spoons; the burrowing owl in the suit named Ambrose; and the horned lizard named Waffles.

The posse was a little reluctant at first since hawks are their natural predators. But after some persuasion from Pythor as he claimed them to have potential as heroes of their town much like their sheriff, they all agreed to give it their all…especially since Jake himself is willing to face that hawk in spite of his fears.

The posse decides to travel by roadrunners. Pythor was given the largest and strongest one for his coils.

"Uh-oh," Beans said before turning to her boyfriend. "Rango, I don't think we have enough roadrunners here. Pam'll hafta ride with one of us." Pythor found the perfect opportunity to jump in.

"Pamela can ride with—"

"I can ride Jake's back," Pam said, making Pythor go silent with a heavy heart. Jake smiled in reply.

"I don't mind at all," he said before helping her onto his back. "Just don't you go fallin' off now."

"I won't," she replied with a smile. "I've ridden the back of a giant snake before…before he got shrunk."

"I sure would like to him," Jake replied with interest. As Pam smiled at the rattler, Pythor glared at the two. He would have said something to make them stop it, but he remembered Jake's sad tale and stayed silent. He knows that the two of them have much in common for he too had lost his loving father.

"Savio, why don't you ride Jake with Pamela as well?" he asked the boa. "I highly doubt my roadrunner is strong enough to hold you as well…no offense." Savio turned to Jake in reply.

"Is that alright with you, Senor Jake?" The larger snake had a look of surprise at Pythor in his blazing eyes at first but smiled with a nod.

"Hop on, par'ner." Savio then slithered onto Jake's back behind Pam and coiled up around one of his belts to hold on.

"Alrigh', posse!" Rango called out to the group once everyone's set. "Time to head out!"

"But where to?" asked Waffles.

"I bet I know," Jake answered before slithering up to the front of the group. "Follow me!" Then he slithered off at top speed with Pam and Savio hanging on tightly, and the posse galloped after him with cheers.

They galloped on for some time to where Jake was leading them. As they galloped on, Rango rode at Jake's right while Pythor rode at the left. Despite the ride, Pythor couldn't help but look to the side and see Pam having the thrill of her life riding on Jake, who was smiling at how much fun she's having. It pains him to want to give his angel up to this rattler, but she seems to like him more than the Anacondrai himself.

_What am I to do?_

Soon the sun had set halfway into the horizon, so the posse decided to camp for the night. They put together a campfire and set up their sleeping bags before starting up on dinner and marshmallows.

Pam sat on Jake's coil, much to Pythor's painful dismay, as the rattler coiled his entire body around the group around the fire. As everyone chatted a bit, Jake couldn't help but noticed Pythor looking rather down and getting worse every time he glanced over at Pam.

_Is he in love with her? I wonder…_

"Hey, Sheriff," Pam then asked Rango. "I'm a little curious…How is that you and Jake here are 'brothers' if you're not related?"

"I am rather curious about that," Pythor stated with interest to overcome his sadness. "When we heard about this, we had assumed that _you _were a rattlesnake yourself."

"Well, let's just say when I was saving the town from Mayor John," Rango answered, "I ended up saving Jake's life."

"And I tipped my hat to him," Jake finished, "one legend to another." Pam turned to him with a smile.

"So you refer to each other as brothers because you're both legends," she replied. "That's pretty cool." Jake smiled at her in reply before catching a wince from Pythor from the corner of his eye.

"I, uh…I need to stretch my coils a bit," he said, getting up.

"You want any of us to come with ya?" asked Bull's Eye.

"No thank you," he answered, before slithering off. "I just want to be alone for a while." As he left the campsite, Jake noticed Pam frowning after him. She had told him many secrets while Pythor wasn't paying any attention to them, and now it looks like she might have broken his heart big time.

"I'm just gonna stretch out a bit myself," he then said a minute later. "Uh, if ya don't mind, Pam…"

"Oh, sure," she replied, slipping off of his back and settling into Savio's coils when he offered them to her. Jake then slithered off to join Pythor and talk to Pythor. As he did, he glanced over and nodded to Rango as if to ask him to distract Pam for him. Luckily, Rango understood.

"Say, Pam," he said to her, "have you and Savio ever heard of the Spirit of the West?" She turned to him with interest.

"I think I might've," she answered, "but I'd like to hear _your _version of him." The chameleon smiled in reply.

"Well, they say he drives an alabaster carriage…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Between Two Serpents**

Pythor has himself coiled himself around a boulder to sit on it, his heart heavy with dread at the thought of having to lose Pam to Jake. He didn't think he would have any competition for her love and affection, but now he has a rival whom he suspects will overpower him. Feeling pain in his heart like a sword of ice, Pythor buried his face into his hands with a sad sigh.

_I guess I lost my bride big time_.

"You okay there, son?" Pythor shot his head up and turned to see Jake slithering up to him.

"I'm fine," he snapped, thinking he came over to rub his victory for Pam in his violet face.

"You don't look with them tears on ya," the rattler pointed out as he came up to his side. Touching his cheek, Pythor felt that he _had _been crying.

_Oh, great…now he'll think I'm some big crybaby._

"Just leave me alone, Jacob!" he yelled, wiping his tears away quickly. "It's bad enough you're stealing Pamela away from me; I don't need you to rub it in my face!" Jake blinked with surprise at those words.

"You think I'm…Pythor, I ain't that kinda guy! 'Sides, she ain't even my type, 'n' she's in love _you_!" The Snake King turned to him with shock.

"What? You mean it? But back there…at the saloon…and the ride…" Jake held up his rattle to silence him before explaining.

"Don't get me wrong; Pam's a great girl; she reminds me of Glidin' Gold. But she shows too much independence for my taste, 'n' I'd like a girl who's willin' to let me risk my life for her cuz it shows how much I love her. Back there at the saloon 'n' such was just me bein'…nice." Pythor noticed the embarrassed look on his face.

"Say what now?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. Jake sighed/groaned as he coiled up next to his fellow snake.

"Thing is after Rango saved my life, he said I'm more welcomed in Mud as long as I behave myself. I know they say that chivalry's dead, but it doesn't hurt to show a snake-lovin' gal yer good side, right? 'N' ya really think yer roadrunner can hold _both _of ya on his back? 'Sides, after what you two told me about yer friend Lloyd, I couldn't let him lose his father like I lost mine." Pythor then looked away, feeling guiltier than before.

"As if dumping that spittoon on you wasn't bad enough…"

"Yeah, Pam told me ya did that," Jake chuckled. "She told me she was bein' all 'clingy' to me just to punish ya fer that. Pretty impressive though; surprised ya didn't use yer magic mumbo-jumbo on Bad Bill when he was hittin' on yer girl."

"I figured Pam could handle him," Pythor explained with a shrug, "and I didn't want to freak out anyone at the saloon." Both snakes laughed just thinking about it before a thought hit Pythor. "Wait…did you say that…Pamela loves me back?"

"Sure did," Jake answered. "Said she wasn't sure at first until she came to yer city after that freak storm." Pythor remembered what he was talking about.

"That would explain why she kissed me instead of the other way around…" Then he shot his hands up with a "Woo-Hoo!" making Jake laugh under his breath.

"So why don't ya propose to her already?" he asked. Pythor's arms only fell to his side with shock.

"But…wouldn't I be rushing it?"

"Not really. Truth is she never had a love life of her own since New York City. Sure, a couple of crushes on some guys, but no boy to love her back. Personally, I blame her old man." He then turned to him with a smirk.

"But when you came along, she started to _actually _feel loved. Because of you, she experienced her first kiss, got her date…'n' let's not ferget you saved her like her knight in shinin' armor that you are. You actually make her feel loved and wanted."

"But I don't have a ring to propose to her," Pythor explained. "And what if she says no because I'm rushing it?" Jake only gave him a gentle pat on the back with his tail.

"It's like hittin' a bull's eye," he then explained. "Ya might hit it; ya might not. Either way, you'll never know 'less ya give it a shot. As fer the ring, I'm sure you'll think of somethin'." Pythor smiled in reply.

"Thank you, Jacob," he said to him. "I am sorry we got off to a bad start." The rattler only chuckled in reply.

"It's fine. But just keep it between us two serpents? Last thing I want is Rango walkin' all over me fer bein' such a softie." Now it was Pythor's turn to laugh.

"Deal." The two of them then slithered back to the camp, as it was time to turn in for the night. Before he tucked into his sleeping bag, Pythor turned to Pam who's already in her own sleeping bag. Smiling to himself from the memory of his talk with Jake, he slithered up to her and leaned his head down to kiss her on the cheek. Since she's not asleep yet, she turned to him with a smile of surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked with a giggle.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for my behavior earlier," he answered, nuzzling his cheek into hers. "My jealousy was completely uncalled for." She blinked with surprise before he stood up straight and headed for his sleeping bag just across from hers.

"Pythor, hold on," she said, sitting up and grabbing his hand. He turned to her with a look of surprise.

"Is everything alright, dearest?"

"Yeah, I just…" She looked down with a frown of guilt. "I wanna apologize too; I shouldn't have been playing with your feelings like that because of your jealousy. So…" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Can you lay your sleeping bag right next to mine?" He smiled as he understood.

"Let me get it," he answered before slipping his hand out of hers. She smiled back as he took his sleeping bag and moved it right next to hers that the sides are practically touching. Then the two of them slipped into them, and he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her against his chest. She only kissed him on the cheek before the two of them lied down and slept in their embrace. Not to far from them, Jake smiled at the two lovebirds before tipping his hat forward to cover his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The names of the hawk and Jake's father are based on two others from the Good Book; you'll find out who. Enjoy.

**Ch.6: Vengeance of the Son**

It was now morning, and the posse had set off once more for the hawk. It was before high noon when they had reached a group of tall cacti that looked to have been scratched by a large flock of hawks wanting to toughen up their talons. Jake glared at it with a dark sneer that can make Pam's blood run colder than his eyes did.

"This _has _to be it," he hissed softly, his body tensing a bit under Pam. "They said he's been seen around this spot recently." Pam and Pythor turned to each other with confused glances before turning to the rattler.

"Who are you talking about, Jacob?" Pythor then asked him. "The hawk we are after?"

"Not just any hawk…" he answered, glancing down at his reflection in Old Scythe. "Scorpius…the same monster that made me who I am…" Pam immediately understood.

"Jake…you don't mean…the hawk that killed your father?" Jake only nodded in answer, and she covered her mouth in shock before he turned to her.

"Y'all stay back here," he said, nodding his head to the large rocks the posse's standing behind. "This is between him and me _alone_."

"Jake, ya can't just—" Rango started before jumping back at the harsh hiss from his "brother" flashing his large fangs at him that made the others jump back with fear and shock.

"_I _have to be the one who does it, Rango," Jake then explained calmly and firmly. "If it's someone else, Pythor's potion fer Garmadon won't work because the feather wasn't from a hawk slain by me, the one with eyes of fire. 'Sides, this is personal."

"Personal?" Beans then snapped, taking the two males reptiles by surprise. "Yer about to face yer worst fear that'll kill ya for no reason, and all you can call it is personal just because he—" She stopped suddenly and froze on the spot, a blank look on her face.

"Not again…" Jake groaned, giving himself a face-tail.

"Freeze spell?" Pam asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yup," Jake sighed. "Got it from some kinda fractured nerve 'r somethin'." Pythor gave him a disgusted look.

"Yeesh, does it hurt more than it sounded?" he asked before Beans suddenly snapped out of it.

"I lost my daddy too, but you don't see _me _complainin' 'bout it!" She stopped and looked around before rolling her eyes with annoyance. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yup," Jake and Rango said simultaneously before Jake spoke up to her. "Look, I know that this sounds like a suicide mission, but it _has _to be me and me alone. Got it?" They would have protested but knew that he's right. It has to be done by him alone. And after last night, Pythor was starting to regret talking Jake into this. Pam then got off Jake's back as did Savio before she hugged his thick neck.

"Just be careful, okay?" she asked him. He only smiled down at her.

"When am I _never _not careful?"

"Well," Rango started, "there was that one ya overdid it on the cactus juice 'n'—" He stopped quickly when Jake shot a fiery glare at him. "Shuttin' up."

"That's what I thought," Jake purred as Pythor reached into his satchel.

"If you insist on doing something crazy, Jacob," he said, taking an object out, "at least take this with you for good luck." Jake then watched as the Anacondrai pinned the object to one of the belts on his neck. It was a sunset ruby pin shaped like a tongue of fire and matching the fiery luster of his eyes. Jake then smiled at his comrade.

"Thanks." Then he slithered off towards the cacti, the others watching after him with fear for his life…quite ironic since he's the Grim Reaper of the West whom they fear and who's infamous for not leaving town without taking a soul with him to the Black Pit itself. It wasn't long before Jake was only a few yards from it.

"CAIN!" he then yelled out to the group of tall, prickly plants. "I KNOW YER IN THERE, YA COWARD! COME OUT 'N' FIGHT ME LIKE A HAWK!" He stood his ground four a moment or two before a black blur flew out from within the cacti and into the sky. He didn't even flinch as the blur landed sharply, a couple of yards from him, revealing itself as a black hawk.

The hawk was quite the frightening appearance. His wings were mostly made of silver knives to replace his lost feathers, and he has a brown leather patch over his left eye that has an ugly scar running diagonally across it from top to bottom. And slung across his chest is a chain of rattlesnake fangs with red toping the flat ends, making Jake want to throw up at the ghastly thought of what they are. But he kept himself together as the hawk gave him a sneering smirk with a glint of humor in his greenish-yellow eye.

"So you're the wretched snake who dares to call me a coward," he said in a low voice that reminded Pam of a New Orleans witchdoctor. "How do you know about me?"

"Does the name Abel ring a bell?" Jake asked with a snarl, earning a blink of surprise from the hawk called Cain.

"Abel…that's the name of the rattlesnake gunslinger I slew years ago. How do you know him?"

"He was my father…" Jake answered with bared fangs. "'N' ya took him away from me." He then held up his rattle. "Made me who I am now." Cain then smiled calmly upon recognizing the rattle.

"So…the infamous Rattlesnake Jake is the son of Abel the Great Gunslinger," he replied with a chuckle. "How ironic that I was the cause of your great reputation which I commend."

"Feeling ain't mutual," Jake growled. "I'm gonna make certain ya don't live to rob another family of a father." Cain only frowned angrily as he spread out his wings, the knives glistening in the sunlight.

"So be it," he purred coldly. "Be prepared, Grim Reaper…to join your father!" Then with an ear-piercing screech, he charged at Jake with inhuman speed. Jake quickly shot out of the way to dodge a swing from his enemy's wing, but Pam gasped with horror as she saw a couple of his scales fly off his back and onto the dusty ground. Jake noticed this as well and bared his fangs at Cain with a hiss that would make Pythor's blood run colder before firing his gun at him. The hawk then swung his wings again to deflect the bullets.

The posse could only watch in awe and horror as the two feared predators fought each other in a heated battle. Jake fought with his fangs, coils, and gun while Cain fought with his wings, talons, and beak. Jake tries his best to dodge his knives, but he would occasionally earn a cut on his coils, each one deeper than the last. But he kept on fighting with rage in his eyes like blood-red fireballs.

Suddenly, the climax rose as Cain grabbed Jake by the throat with one talon and shot into the skies.

"Jake!" Pam and Rango yelled, watching them in horror. In the sky, Cain looked down and smirked at the posse.

"More of your loved ones?" he asked the struggling Jake. "They will be a nice addition to my collection of trophies…alongside your father's fangs." Jake shot his eyes open, showing them now a heavenly gold instead of darkfire.

"Not gonna happen," he purred softly before lashing his tail around the hawk's neck like a whip, making him screech out with surprise.

At the ground below, Pam, Pythor, and the others could only watch in horror as the two fighters have an aerial wrestle. Pythor had to hold his hand over his eyes to keep the sun's glare out of them.

"Curse it!" he cried. "I can't make out what's going on up there!"

"Binoculars!" Pam cried, turning to the others. "Where are those—"

_**BANG!**_ They all cried out at the sudden gunshot and turned with shock as the snake and hawk started to plummet to the ground and landed into the cacti with a loud crash. They stood frozen in shock for a minute or two, but nothing happened, forcing Pam to scream out to the rattler.

"JAKE! JAKE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"JACOB!" Pythor called out as well, fear clutching his heart as well. The charm he gave the rattler should have worked. It was a charm he had enchanted to give Jake the power to keep on fighting longer than he's limited to do, and a boost of power shown through eyes glowing gold will enable him to outsmart Cain and gain the upper-coil advantage. But Pythor's hoping that the charm will ensure Jake survives the fight.

_Please, Jacob…Please be alright…Please don't be…_

Suddenly, there was movement at the base of the cacti…and Jake slithered out, covered with cuts and holding a black feather in his mouth. He survived the crash! Pam and Pythor felt tears in their eyes as he looked up at them with tired darkfire eyes.

"Got yer feather here…"


	8. Chapter 8

See if you can guess where the next adventure goes. Enjoy!

**Ch.8: Knighting from the King**

"After we returned to Mud," Pam then said to her friends in the throne room, "Rango, Jake, and Beans offered to come back here with us so to help us help Garmadon." She then turned to Jake with a teasing glare. "No _refusal_, of course." The rattler only rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Are you _sure _that's wise?" asked Zane.

"Not to worry," Rango assured him. "As my deputy, I've put Wounded Bird in charge. 'N' Jake here hired some friends of his who owed him a favor as backup."

"Just some natives from the tribe I've mentioned 'fore," the rattler stated. "'N' of course they owed me one; that nutcase was a real pain in the—"

"JACOB!" Pythor and Beans yelled simultaneously, making him roll his eyes again.

"I was gonna say 'neck'…"

"Well, Jacob," Pythor chuckled, "I for one am glad you offered to come back to Ourobourus with us." Jake turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Why's that?" Pythor only held his hand out to his throne.

"Please stand before my throne." Confused as much as everyone else in the room, Jake shrugged and went up to the throne. Pythor then took his staff from one of his Soldiers and slithered up to his throne so that he's standing in front of Jake.

"Rattlesnake Jake," he then said to him, "I have asked you to stand before me because you have proven your worth to me. For your bravery in the face of danger, your devotion to our quest, and your sense of honor in wielding your father's weapon in his memory…" He then raised his staff and gently tapped Jake on the sides of his neck like a king knighting a knight. "It gives me great honor to dub you…the Samurai of the Old West." The others then cheered and applauded in reply, making the surprised look away with slight embarrassment.

"I…I don't know what to say but…" he replied before turning to Pythor and tipping his hat to him. "Thank you, Your Highness. I'll keep on makin' ya proud." Pythor smiled back at him before his head-gem started glowing, and a scroll flew right out of it, fluttering into his hands.

"Ah, perfect timing," he said as he unrolled the scroll. "The clue to the final ingredient."

"I can hardly believe we're almost there," Pam replied with a sigh. "It won't be long until we have Garmadon's cure."

"So what does the scroll say?" asked Leo.

"_Nicely done on obtaining the feather, Pythor_," the Snake King read out loud. "_And to Jacob, I commend you on your knighting. Now you are just one ingredient away from completing the cure. You shall find it in a world outside of our own, and it is three black hairs from a mythical beast that learns to love his enemy who then loves him in return. Turn to the reformed one for guidance. This object that I give to you will grant you passage to that world. Good luck to you._"

He then took out the object that came with a scroll, a golden medallion with the engraving of a six-pointed star surrounded by five small pinpoint stars. Pam narrowed her eyes at it in thought.

"You know," she said, "there's something familiar about that engraving, but I can't seem to put my finger on it…"

"I'm sure it will come to you as soon as we get there, Pamela," Pythor said before turning to the others. "Alright, here's the thing: Lloyd, Pamela, and I will go to this outside world along with Nya and Malcho (if he hasn't become full size yet). We will go to this 'reformed one' and ask him to help us in retrieving the black hair from this beast. In the meantime, I need the rest of you to stay here and help watch over the city. No telling when Lawrence and an army he may have will attack."

"Don't worry," Cole replied with a confident smile. "We'll watch everyone else here like they're our own." Pythor then turned to Zane.

"And Zane…since you are like a brother to Pamela, I ask that you take good care of Vipera for me while I'm away. I'm not sure how long we will be gone this time, but…"

"Do not worry," the Nindroid replied before picking up the little Anacondrai gently and holding her in his arms. "Your sister will be safe with me." Pythor smiled in reply as Vipie then hugged Zane by the neck.

"Alright then," Pythor replied. "Let's get the portal ready." They all then headed out of the room, Pythor and Jake being the last. But before they reached the door, Jake stopped Pythor with a tail on the shoulder.

"Just a sec, Pythor. I wanna ask ya somethin' 'bout Pam." He then turned to his friend.

"What is it, Jacob?"

"Have ya given any thought 'bout when ya wanna propose to her?" Pythor's face became red at that question. He thought he was teasing him, but the serious look on the rattler's face said otherwise.

"Well…I guess…once I have a ring," he answered with a slightly sheepish shrug. "But…why ask such a question?" Jake then reached into a pocket on one of his belts and took out an object in his mouth. He then dropped it into Pythor's held out hand, revealing it to be a golden ring with an amber stone on it.

"I found this on Cain," Jake then explained. "No doubt he stole it from one of his victims, but I'm perty sure whosever it was wouldn't mind you havin' it to propose to Pam."

"But…isn't that a bit sudden?" the surprised Pythor asked.

"You love that gal enough to wanna marry her?" He nodded in answer. "Well, then ya gotta do it now or soon. Otherwise, ya might lose her to someone like ya thought ya did before." Pythor looked down at the ring with realization before clutching it firmly.

"Alright then…I'll propose to her as soon as I can." With that agreed upon, the two snakes left the room, unaware that a scorpion with glowing red eyes was watching them.

GNG~*~GNG

Within a dark room, Lawrence watched his crystal ball showing what his scorpion spy has witnessed. He only smirked in reply when Pythor and Jake have left the room.

"So…Pythor wants to marry my daughter, does he? Well, if he thinks he can stop me from conquering Ninjago and can save Garmadon, he's got another thing coming…HUNN!"

His henchman then stepped forward, revealing himself now as some large turtle/human mutant, the form he had when exposed to some mutating ooze and the turtles. Lawrence took away his human form and changed him back to his mutant form as punishment for losing his armies back in New York City and getting most of them thrown into prison, leaving only a small handful left.

"You called, Master?" he asked, kneeling before him.

"Gather these armies to join us," Lawrence said, handing him a scroll. "We are attacking Ourobourus on the day after they are all gathered under my control. And don't you _dare _fail me again." Hunn winced at those words before standing up again.

"Yes, Master." Then he rushed out of the room to carry out his mission.


End file.
